In some systems having pipes such as an engine system, a static gap should be maintained between two pipes to avoid interference when an engine operates. Because there are many parts around the engine, vehicle tests are required to determine the gap. Conventional clamping devices can fix two pipes together and maintain a certain gap. However, the pipes or the parts connecting the pipes may be worn easily if the two pipes are fixed together and cannot move when a force caused by a motion from the engine applies onto the pipes. Thus, there is a need to develop a clamping device to maintain a gap between two pipes while allow certain movement.